Ryan
Sitemap Ryan * See Also The_Meeting * See Also Ryan_is_still_Alive * See Also Ryan Industries --- --- --- --- --- "There is something more powerful than each of us, a combination of our efforts, a Great Chain of industry that unites us." - Andrew Ryan --- --- --- St Andrew (Andrei) - The Patron Saint of Russia : Yes tell us again, Levine, how Andrew Ryan was really 'jewish' (He said in 2015 long after the games came out and Levine was looking for a new game job and was spewing his idea of 'authentic diversity'. John Shirley who wrote the BioShock Novel never seems to have heard this 'fact', and goes on to name several of Andrew Ryan's close relatives in Russia (Belorussia was one of the founding 'Soviet Republics') who HAVE other Christian Saints names as well. So sorry, trying to drum up some work gig is no excuse for MORE BioShock Canon breaking, Kenny. --- --- --- Ryan - Given A Bum Rap : Ryan got Rapture built and ran it for over a decade, and also he had built an industrial empire starting from nothing previous. The City could not have been just 'thrown together', it would have had to be carefully planned and executed and cohesively run. To do all that, Ryan would not be ignorant of how things really worked in the modern world. With the instability ADAM brought (largely helped along by Fontaine who intentionally sought to disrupt Rapture), it was actually amazing that Ryan kept things running with his City under such attack. One wonders how long our own lives would last and things hold together, IF our outside world was subjected to such damage. Of course, Ryan was made "the bad guy" for fighting to keep his City from destruction. What he was shown to have done was far short of what our democracy did during WW2 in our own countries. The developers are exploiting the Players ignorance. They have today had lives so easy and safe for so long, that somehow they think things would be somehow different if THEY were faced with such a threat. The people represented in the game came out of WW2 and the Great Depression, and would KNOW better -- unfortunately they aren't really portrayed that way -- the few which you ever hear from (the developers on the other hand obviously haven't a clue). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Ryan's Earlier History - How he became an Industrial Magnate : This all would be fiction, as someone as rich/influential as Ryan was portrayed would be known, but he could be modeled after various archetypes (Howard Hughes building his Aerospace/Transportation/Entertainment businesses... though Hughes did start out with his father's substantial business fortune in the mid 20s, which Ryan didn't have in the BioShock backstory). Ryan came to America in the early 20s .. The Roaring 20s People who played the upward Stock Market and then got out before The Crash ('29) did very well, and money during the Depression actually deflated, making it worth even more. The Depression decade did offer big opportunities to those who had money. Business may have suffered because of that overall economic slowdown, but if Ryan's industrial venture were in an expanding business like electrical power systems (stated as his specialty), then losses could be minimal and the potential expansion great. Big government building/construction projects likewise were happening at that time (another appropriate industry which fit Ryan's required Know-how for Rapture later). Likewise if a business was involved-in/associated-with War Production, it could grow off government money in the war boom years. Ryan may have detested the wars of the "Ant Men", but it wouldn't have stopped him from taking advantage of the business opportunities. It would be important at the time of Rapture's building that Ryan's accumulated wealth was not shrunk by a 'Firesale' as he left the Surface world. So a gradual selloff of his empire during the first period while Rapture was built (upto '52), and even afterward as further resources were expended for Rapture's adjustments and modifications. Even upto (and after) the time of Ryan's "death", his Surface Empire may have continue in part, and even regrew as part of the 50s boom times. ---- . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 1948 Ryan supervising testing of a new Geothermal station. That huge turbine 'thing' at Hephaestus became alot of window dressing (kept for 'Tours') when the smaller distributed Turbine installations fairly early became the primary power source in Rapture. Flexibility and maintainability was something that Andrew Ryan understood about power systems. It (fictionally) was what he grew his fortune with during the Roosevelt Depression in America. ---- Alternate Realities without that Multiverse BS " '' And so, I asked myself, in what country was there a place for men like me? Men who refused to say yes to the parasites and the doubters. Men who believed that work was sacred and property rights inviolate. And then one day the happy answer came to me, my friends: there was NO country for people like me. And THAT was the moment I decided... to build one. '' " - Andrew Ryan It would be interesting to see what other alternatives Ryan had been investigating. When he finally made his decision, the "North Atlantic Project" started happening very rapidly. Many resources must have already seen a great deal of work to get going so fast. With the MMORPG's open system, all kinds of background things can be created to hint at this part of Rapture's story. ---- Proof Ryan was not killed. While on fire 'he' continues to blithely play golf. Obvious Animatronic Ryan still playing golf while burning. Ryan caught Fontaine within his own trap. ---- SPOILER ALERT - RYAN MIGHT STILL BE ALIVE ---- . . . ---- Ryansflask.jpg Gameenginelimitation.jpg RyansCarG.jpg|Ryans Automobile On The Surface KillTheParasiteAtlas2.jpg|On Ryans Desk Shadowclue2.jpg|Fake Ryan Fooled Jack Thinkofsomething_gold.jpg RyansSub.jpg|Ryans Private Sub Animatronicryan.jpg|If it can be done once... AnimatronicRyan.jpg|Remember Jack's a 4yr old RyanFiguredItOut2.jpg|Ryan figured it out EvidenceRyanKnew.jpg Zeusorsomebody.jpg|From somewhere came this guy named 'Zeus' ClonedRyan.jpg Only50feetaway.jpg|Placed so only Booker got a good view of it RI.jpg Ryancat.jpg|Meme Now CohensTableau.jpg|Bloody Footprints, rather suspicious Ding.jpg SoDeadRyanStarterWanderingAroundInHisIronyManPersona.jpg RyanOldSport.jpg FromTheDeskOfAndrewRyan2.jpg Letsnowtalkseriouslyaboutconstipation.jpg|Likely Ryan Didnt Do Such Advertisements, though he may have referred to Atlas or Lamb as "Intestinal Parasites" BDmaybe.jpg|Mystery for BS3 --- --- --- Rejuvenation For Ryan : Ryan would be in his 60s by the time of the MMORPG (in exile from Russian around 1920 when he was about 12 according to the Novel). But all that genetic research - one project would have been very desirable - and completely within the realm of what ADAM technology had already achieved. A significant plot development for the whole Rapture story, particularly if the typical ADAM side-effects which might be associated with this 'therapy' might be reversible/avoidable via the work now being done by Tenenbaum in New Rapture. The side effects might also be exaggerated by the time we see it in the game because of the weaponization of Plasmids - causing more severe changes to the user, and Fontaine's INTENT may have been to make his followers mentally impaired, and also lower quality of bootlegged ADAM. --- --- --- "Evil" Ryan 'SEIZED' Fontaine Futuristics : No detail in game about how long it took Ryan to make that decision (or the City Council to consider the ramifications and then suggest it). BTW, freezing/seizing a criminal's property/assets is a common practice of society's justice systems (for victim restitution/reparations, etc). Fontaine's businesses would be in chaos after his 'death', so how long before the capacity to make ADAM and the available supply starts dwindling (with the attendant hoarding by the addicts to accelerate that)? They made quite clear ADAM's addictive aspect (if not the major harmful sideeffects) to drive the games plot. Fontaine didn't seem to have any competent lieutenants (who would probably be jailed for the same crimes anyway if they did exist). How early did 'Atlas' crawl out of the woodwork and start stirring things up (trying to cause riots) by telling people there was an ADAM shortage (out of one side of his mouth), while also telling them 'Ryan was a Tyrant' for 'Seizing' Fontaine Futuristics (which Ryan WOULD HAVE PUBLICLY EXPLAINED was to MAINTAIN the ADAM production for the population). Too little real evidence of this process/events/process was given in the game - apart from vague complaints coming from Ryan's detractors (and some bizarre declarations from McDonagh). It would have ruined the 'shooting game' if Ryan had simply let Fontaine Futuristics shutdown and just let Rapture go 'cold turkey' (remember not as many Citizens were addicted by Sep 1958 - as apparently there was little ADAM-user tumorism/insanity yet to sufficiently scare the rest into NOT using ADAM poison), and that therebye largely eliminating ADAM from Rapture. The 'rebel'/Terrorist Splicers would soon lose their powers, and Rapture could sail off into its glorious future. --- --- --- --- --- . .